Jumpchain: The Beginning
by Carthienes
Summary: So, I lost my Laptop, with all it's data (including my story work) and then lost the backup immediately after. With everything else life has thrown at me recently, I feel like a rampage through the multiverse might be somewhat cathartic, and Lichesbeforebitches provided the perfect story prompt...
1. Prologue

Carthienes von Isekai: Jumpchain++

"Break it, you want me to break it?" I looked up at the self-proclaimed 'Nomu Acedia' after glancing over the options, "Damn right I'll break it. I'll take the 'Balanced', and start with Bliss."

"And where would you go?" Acedia stated listlessly.

"Jumpchain, Creative mode One point Three." I felt a slight smirk forming, "With the Mail Order House Rule in play; and let me discuss other possible House Rules with my Jump Chan before beginning."

"Easily done," Acedia sighed, "And the rest?"

"Speaking of Jump Chan, bring in Leftina and Rightia to administer that role. They aren't to retain their Jump Chan powers outside of their role, but should be fully able to administer to my chain – loyal Jump Chans are so hard to find, after all."

"Indeed, their other assets will help I suppose."

"Yes, have them backed by Jump-fiat." I instructed, "The personal changes, add them to my Body Mod, the rest can be a warehouse attachment or imported into the worlds as appropriate. For the third item, I'll take the Book of Creation as a backup. The art skills would be interesting, and I may find it easier to draw something than to find the right import option."

"A truly 'Balanced' build," Acedia nodded apathetically, "Your build is granted..."

"Wait just a minute, I haven't added by bonus yet!" Acedia stared blankly, "Thank you. According to the change log I get 2..."

"You read the change logs?" Acedia inquired absently.

"Always read the logs, you find the most pleasant gems there," I replied, pointing to the page, "Add the local guidebook from Magic Snort Snort, attuned to the current jump. And the Infinite Money from But she's 3000 years old! - fiat backed, both of them."

"Of course," Acedia sighed, "Your build is granted, enjoy them."

* * *

A moment later I was staring at the bare concrete walls of an empty warehouse, a single grand door on one wall. From that door a pair of near skyclad maids emerged. I recognised them from their picture, right down to the little collars they wore. Between them they bore what I instinctively recognised as the Book of Creation – the sketchbook on the right and the pencils on the left. A much better use of their trays than originally depicted, I felt.

"Master, I am Rightia," the pencil bearer declared in a sultry tone as she dropped to one knee on the concrete floor.

"I am Leftina, Master," her twin stammered, before likewise sinking and presenting her burden.

"And together we are your Jump Chan!" they declared in practised unison.

"Your ever-loving maids who will do anything for you, Master..." Rightia added.

"Anything, Master." Leftina added, a hint of desperation in her tone.

"I think we have some matters to discuss about the Jump Chain, don't we?" I sighed, "And stand up. That floor can't be good on your knees."

"For Master we will bear any torment," Rightia chirped as she sprung up, "You will torment us, please?"

"As Master wills," Leftina muttered

"House Rules!" I snapped at them.

"Of course, Master; anything Master." Rightia pointed at the wall behind me. A screen had formed in the blank concrete, showing lists of rules and their descriptions.

"We have already implemented Creative Mode and Mail Order." Leftina informed me, "What else do you desire, Master?"

"Companion limits spring to mind," I replied, my eyes on the screen, "Only having 8 available at any one time is going to get old fast."

"Easily fixed!" Rightia bounced behind me as the list reordered.

"Hmm. Ignore companion limits entirely, perhaps not." I muttered to myself, "Though any limit will begin to wear eventually... Ah what the hell, add _The Entourage_ rule to override the default limit on active companions. Also, Canon Companion so I can purchase any character for 400cp, and Companion Option so I can design OCs for jumps that don't have them."

"At once, Master." Leftina bowed deep as the screen updated.

"Hmm. Fortress of the Jumper is a little vague, but provides the best defences. Add that as my Warehouse with the Shipyard Rule for exoatmospheric craft. Same problems, but the capacity helps."

"Done!" Rightia chimed.

"Add Further Information is Not Available Here, to protect my chain knowledge against accidents, and Flexible Schedule rule to shift my entry point slightly."

"Yes, Master."

"Finally, The Fanon Canon toggle, because some settings deserve the change; and Resolve and Leave rule, so we don't have to wait through too much downtime unless I want to."

"Done and Done!" the options on the screen where highlighted and flashed.

"Are you content, Master?" Leftina asked as her sister bounced.

"Yes," I turned to face them with a nod, "Start the chain."

"As Your Jumpchan, Master, We Will Comply." the two spoke as one with joined hands, their power echoing in their voices and through the empty room, which shifted slightly in response.

"Where will we Jump first, Master?" Rightia bounced distractingly in front of me, "Are we going somewhere fun?"

"How might we serve you?" Leftina added, her head low.

"First thing's first." I smiled for the first time in what had felt like a long time, "I need to tour my new realm, get a feel for the place – and my new maids."

"Are you going to torment us?" Rightia eagerly begged.

"Rightia..." Leftina moaned in desperate anticipation.

"Be good," I admonished, "And perhaps we'll see just how much torment you can take."

"Yay!" Rightia bounced off towards one of the new doors.

"As Master wills." Leftina bowed deeply before moving to explain the doors.

_A/N: Based on my build for 'Choose one of many v3' CYOA, as posted by it's creator Lichesbeforebitches on Reddit._


	2. Slice of Life

Carthienes von Isekai: Jumpchain++

I gazed down upon the sated forms of my twin maids, content for now. After seeing the full extent of my new extradimensional Fortress and the attached manor, I had brought them to my new master bedchamber to slake the lust they had been stirring in me ever since their arrival. Apparently, when they said 'Anything, Master', they meant it.

Turning from them to the desk, I booted up the desktop that had been supplied with the room, absently noting the custom operating system that they must have installed. It worked as I expected it to, even down to what anyone else would condemn as a glitch, so I wouldn't complain even if I could. A quick check of the file system revealed folder upon folder of Jump Documents, just as I'd hoped. Even better, the one I wanted was there as well.

Opening the file opened it twice. Once in PDF form, where I could read it as the creator had intended, and the other in 'JumperPro', apparently a Jump build tool. Someone (most likely my Jump-maids) had configured the program with by Chain-specific rules already. All I had to do was fill in the options I wanted. Smiling gently, I began.

. . .

"Apologies, Master, I seem to have passed out." Leftina was on her knees beside me before I noticed her move, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Punish us, Master." Rightia added.

"Nonsense, I got what I wanted." I bluntly told them, "Now it's time for the first Jump."

"Where are we Jumping first, Master?"

"Generic First Jump," I told them, "Creative mode leaves the Jumper with very few weaknesses save those he creates deliberately. Gauntlets are, understandably, one of them. Completing a Generic First Jump grants me added power to take into Gauntlets – it's hardly earth-shattering, but much of it is extremely useful. It's mostly focussed on utility perks anyway – helpful for making life more survivable and comfortable, rather than conquering the Gauntlet-specific challenge. That's what the Gauntlet specific perks are for."

"But you can buy the perks any time..." Rightia almost wined.

"True, but the ability to take them into Gauntlets is a scenario reward. I can't buy that, even with infinite points."

"What set up would you prefer, Master?"

"Everything, of course." I told her, "Or thereabouts, anyway. I'm taking the Power Gamer origin, since this all came from a 'break the world' loophole and all the General perks at the highest level. Not sure about the non-human race perk, though. Might not suit some levels, but we can cover than when we get there."

"Hi-hi, Master!" Rightia bounced back.

"The origin-specific perks are toggleble, so I can take them all – no downsides. The level specific perks are tied to their levels, but otherwise I'm taking the lot. No sense in passing on any."

"Any Items, Master?" Leftina asked.

"Obviously," I retorted, "2 purchases of Bare Necessities, $2 million ought to be enough to live on in a year, the OST and dump 1000 CP on Favourite Treats. That should make survival much easier. Add the Wardrobe to the Mansion, and the self-upgrading Smartphone and Laptop. I'm not sure which Vehicle to start my pool with, have to google some, and I'm taking at least one souvenir from each level."

"We can do it!" Rightia was vibrating against the floor, quite distracting, "Any other items?"

"The Origin-Specific Items are all going to be useful, though apart from the Collectors Stamp of Fiat Approval, there is no point to duplicates. Which leaves the levels themselves. Number 1, Slice of Life. How does Generic Harem Life sound?"

"We can do that, Master." Leftina bowed low as Rightia giggled.

"Good. The mansion and perks make a nice set up for that kind of thing anyway. No strange species to speak of, and a flogger souvenir. One which makes for fun times."

"As fun as you like, Master," Rightia giggled in response.

"Right, next." I looked up, "Survival. Make it a desert island survival and I'll take the Flare Gun souvenir, with an 'always available when needed' power. As for Horror, a generic Haunted Mansion will have to do, since I can't think of anything better."

"And your souvenir, Master?" Leftina murmured.

"A hand mirror that shows ghosts." I replied, "For the Military level I'm thinking a fairly modern setting, but with an M.O.S. in cryptography and military intelligence. Lucky radio set as souvenir. For Modern Adventure a detective story would be a nice change of pace,with a souvenir torch that highlights hidden features."

"Super heroes next, Master,"Rightia was bouncing on the floor, "Who are you gonna be? Who? Who?"

"Stuperpowers." I replied, "Probably never get to visit otherwise, and the powers aren't hard to give up. I'll take a pair of glasses that somehow make for a perfect disguise, though. Also _**Aikido (or Ikejustsu?)**_ and Kendo. Modern Occult... I like the idea of The Cursed, that world is never going to get a jump."

"We can make one for you, Master." Leftina promised.

"You probably should." I agreed, "I'll take a replenishing Salve of Good Health as souvenir, and move on to a semi-historical Samurai adventure with an unlooseable katana. Not much to say, next is Fantasy..."

"Are you going to be a fantasy Samurai?"

"No, I think a Tunnels and Trolls elf-mage would suffice. If I take the Wizard class I'll get updates on the magic lore of the worlds I visit, with a secondary apothecary job. As a retired adventurer, I get to sell medicine to new adventurers... I think I'll keep a refilling vial of cure-all though. Lastly, Science Fiction. Near-future, Martian colonisation! With STL travel and Alcubierre communications, it will be a fun time. Just in case, though, I'll take a light plasma pistol fiat backed to always make itself available when needed."

"We shall do it, Master."

"Sounds like fun!" Rightia added, bouncing to her feet.

"Anything further, Master?"

"Not that I can think of, no." I shook my head.

"Then as Your Jumpchan, Master, We Will Comply." the two spoke as one with joined hands, their power echoing in their voices and through my new bedroom, which gained several new occupants response.

"Playtime, Master?" Rightia begged as soon as they had finished, "Please, please, please!"

"Rightia..." Leftina moaned, rubbing her thighs together.

I looked over at the new harem now occupying my bed, faint new memories identifying each one. Looks like it's finally good to be me...


	3. Survival

Carthienes von Isekai: Jumpchain++

I gazed fondly upon my sleeping Harem. Contrary to popular belief, managing a harem was far from simple even before one got into the logistics of sating them all. It had been a busy, and occasionally trying year. Nonetheless it had been an enjoyable one and, although I was planning on picking up a number of perks to make it easier on myself, I was ultimately glad I had taken the chance to learn Harem Wrangling the hard way. I'd even managed to pick up a fiat-backed herbalist qualification, though soon all that would remain of the girls were the pictures on my laptop.

Perhaps I'd use the sketchbook to resurrect them later.

"Master," Rightia approached, head bowed. She had grown slightly subdued from lack of attention, though her exuberance was barely restrained at the best of times.

"We must move on, Master." Leftina added. Like her sister she had barely changed, though the slight boost in confidence was equally welcome.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm going to miss this, though. Let us face the desert island level."

"As your Jumpchan, Master, We Will Comply."

The pleasant scene faded in an instant, replaced by sand and sea. Overhead a scorching sun beat down upon the three of us, the air think with the smells of nature. Glancing around, I saw that there was a dense forest (or was it a jungle?) at my back. A few wild animals called in the distance, but overall it was quite quiet.

"Fortunately I have snacks." I muttered to myself, summoning a cold drink to hand, "We need to find shelter before nightfall, and get you two covered up."

"Don't you like us, Master?" Rightia pouted.

"Cute as you are, Sunburn is bad," I stated, "And warehouse shelter is unreliable, we need to practice our own. We have a few hours to explore and find somewhere to settle for now – not too near the coast, though, it's likely to be buggy."

Sunset saw them with somewhat more humble accommodations than they had become accustomed to in the mansion. Between the three of us we had managed to find some basic shelter from the elements, as mild as they currently were, and lash together some proto-hammocks that were apparently durable enough to take our weight. Being able to effectively conjure water made survival much easier.

"I'm not sure I trust the island." I muttered to myself, "We should keep a watch."

"We can do that, Master." Leftina assured me.

"Gladly, Master!" Rightia added, "Will you play with us?"

"Later," I told them as I conjured dinner, "Survival comes first, and I'm not particularly keen on repeating the level. Tomorrow we look for water, then food, and anything we can enhance our shelter with. Once we have the basics done we can fool around a bit."

"Master..." Leftina moaned.

"Priorities, Leftina." I reminded her, "This level is about learning to cope in a survival situation... and as easy as conjuring food makes it, I might not always have that option."

"We can make sure you do, Master!" Rightia eagerly chirped.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied, "At the very least I need to know what I'm talking about. I'll take first watch, then you and Leftina last. We'll rotate on the other nights."

"As you wish, Master, I shall comply."

"You know there's no horrible great beasties out there?"

"No, I didn't," I told her, "I also don't know if that will change or if there may be another threat. Just because _you_ think it is safe does not necessarily mean that it is, Rightia."

Naturally, Rightia sulked through the night and was tired the next morning. Leftina hadn't, and wasn't, so the two of us left Rightia to tend the camp (and recuperate) whilst we ventured out to explore our surroundings.

"Our main priorities are water and food," I reminded Leftina as we strolled along the beach, "Fuel and shelter we have for now, though we may eventually seek a better shelter we need a better grasp of the landscape first."

"Why would we need to know so much before we pick a shelter, Master?" Leftina seemed a bit more confident away from her more exuberant twin, "Surely shelter is shelter?"

"Not quite, Leftina." I admonished her, "Our shelter is our base camp, the place from which we strike out on missions to gather water, food, and other essentials. It needs to not only provide shelter, but be well situated so that we can easily gather what we need."

"Ah," she fell silent for a moment, "Thank you, Master."

I nodded in reply, mentally cataloguing the fruits I could see along the jungle's edge. I'd still need to conjure food to make up the shortfall, but eating these could free up slots for me to conjure other foods. Idly, I wondered how useful coconuts where as a water source. At least, I was fairly sure that it was a coconut palm.

I still had a lot to learn.

A few hours later we returned to the camp with arms full of banana and coconut, to discover that Rightia had not been idle in our absence. Rather than doing the sensible thing and catching up on her sleep, she had instead managed to knap a crude stone blade and carve out a trio of spears, the tips of which she was fire-hardening as we arrived.

"Rightia..." I began.

"Master!" she almost shrieked with glee, "Is it playtime yet?"

"Later, Rightia," I sighed, gesturing at the fire, "Explain."

"Well, I got bored," she told me, "You didn't leave me anything to do, but then I remembered that you were worried about the vicious beasties that aren't on the island, so I thought you might be happier if I made some weapons?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course, Master!" she replied.

"Crafting is one of our skills," Leftina elaborated, "All types of crafting."

I stopped for a moment, in spite of myself. I had forgotten that element of their profile – it was an easy mistake to make, given their other assets, but one of their abilities that I had neglected over the past year was crafting. All types of crafting and, even better, teaching that art.

"Do you think you can make a bow?" I asked as I tried to process the update.

"Yep yep!" Rightia agreed, "Easy."

"Could you teach me to make these things?"

"As our Master wills." Leftina murmured.

"Great!" I smiled in relief at finally having a game plan for this level, "Looks like we'll have a year to work on basic survival crafting then, because I can't conjure that!"

"Rightia did good?" my little maid asked me.

"Yes, dear." I patted her head, "I'll make sure to torment you properly later. For now, get some rest so you'll be able to enjoy it."

"What about me, Master?" Leftina asked.

"We have a lot to build, Leftina, but that can wait until after lunch."

With that we settled in to enjoy our year on the desert island.


End file.
